The Dark King
by Zikhi99
Summary: Relius, a demon and Meliodas brother joins his brother in his adventure to save Liones. Can he face his past sins? And possibly fall in love again?. Takes place at Vaizel fighting festival.


Character information:

Name: Relius

Race: Demon

Sacred Treasure: The Honjo Masamune katana

Review for any grammar mistakes and your opinions

* * *

Flashback:

"There's a simplicity to war. Attacking is the only secret. Dare—and the world yields. How quickly they forget that all it takes to change the course of history... Is the will of a single man" The Demon King said, sitting in his throne.

"My child, you became stronger than your brothers. I will trust you in this war"

A tall man with messy black hair, wearing a black cloak bowed. "Yes, Father. I will not let you down"

* * *

It had been a long time. Since the Holy War and the chaos that followed it.

And certainly a long time since he lost her. Even now he would always catch a flash of pink hair in his dreams.

It had been a long time since he worked with his brother and the sins, but after hearing the latest news about Diane weapon being the prize in a fighting contest, he knew where to look for his little brother.

While walking, he let his thoughts wonder about his brother. He is The Dragon Sin Of Wrath, so he wasn't afraid about his brother getting captured by the holy knights, but he was afraid of his brother's powers.

He reminded himself that he and his brother shared the same sin, that they were equal in strength, but being the older brother he wasn't ready to admit this fact.

He was afraid that if he and his brother became angry again, they are going to wipe an entire country. Again.

He sighed, tired from his long trip. Searching for his brother was exhausting these past years, but he promised himself that he will not lose anyone ever again.

For her, his, and the world's sake.

He finally reached his destination. The town of Byron. Were the fighting festival was held.

When he entered the town, he made sure not to let his guard down. It could be a trap by the Holy Knights, but his brother wouldn't care.

He suddenly passed a short woman with short violet hair and a man, who he thought, was her bodyguard.

He smiled. "Girls are meant to play with dolls and cock. They are not meant to hold swords" He said as he passed them.

The girl and her bodyguard looked at the man as he stopped, making them face his back.

"It's none your business. Don't speak too much or you will be disposed of" Her bodyguard said with a threatning tone.

"Disposed? You're the one who is working as a babysitter" Relius shot back, turning to face them with a smile.

The giant man gritted his teeth, but the little girl extended her hand, stopping him.

"Looking at the thing you use as a staff you are not an ordinary traveler" The girl said glaring at Relius.

'So she noticed Masamune?' Relius thought with a grin.

"Could it be?" The girl said with a menacing look.

Relius smiled at the girl. "You became sharp, Princess Veronica"

Veronica stepped in front of her bodyguard, scowling at the man before her. "I should have expected you would be here, Dark King Relius"

The man took his hat off, revealing his messy black hair. His emerald green eyes looked at Veronica yellow ones.

"What business does bring the Princess of Liones here?" Relius asked with a smile.

"What business does bring a despicable man like you here?" She spat glaring at the man.

"Isn't that clear? I am here searching for my friends" He said turning back to walk away.

"Don't step in my way, Dark King" She said from his back.

"Same goes for you, Princess" He replied before leaving the Princess and her bodyguard.

When he disappeared from their eyesight, the Princess looked at her bodyguard. "He is the man who destroyed the Kingdom Of Danafor with Meliodas, The Dark King Relius"

Relius looked at his katana, remembering the tragic memories behind it.

Falshback:

An armored bleeding woman with a short red hair was on the ground. He walked to her and hugged her begging her not to leave him.

"I love you, Relius. You always protected me and stood with me. Thank you" She said kissing him.

Relius was going to reply, but he noticed that his lover's body turned cold.

He hugged her closer to him and cried.

* * *

Relius looked at the black katana in his hand with a pained expression.

'I will not lose anyone ever again' He thought with determination in his eyes.


End file.
